majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sherry Hickman
(Retired) |assignment=Commercial Crimes Division |portrayedby=Brigid Brannagh |series=''Major Crimes'' |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} Sherry Hickman is a retired LAPD Detective, formerly assigned to the Commercial Crimes Division's Fraud Section. Sherry is the current wife of Mark Hickman. History At some point, Sherry married Mark Hickman who had a history of affairs with other women. While Mark worked in the Robbery-Homicide Division, Sherry was a detective in the Fraud Division and was noted to be great at her job by both DDA Andrea Hobbs and Assistant Chief Russell Taylor. During the investigation into the murder of Officer Malcolm Reese and the subsequent murder trial of Daniel Price, Sherry grows suspicious of Mark's activities and began looking for proof that he was having an affair. Finally, on Mark's work email, Sherry discovered emails between Mark and DDA Rachel Gray confirming that they were having an affair. Even more, the emails made it clear that Mark was in love with Rachel and obsessed with her even after she clearly moved on. Enraged at her husband, who she loved despite his actions, having an affair, Sherry confronted Rachel publically after walking the DA's office through a fraud case. Rachel condescendingly told Sherry that Mark had gotten too serious and she had moved on and Sherry could have Mark if she wanted. During the trial of Daniel, Rachel and her bodyguard Eric Dunn are murdered, ruining the case alongside Mark committing perjury on the stand. At the time of the murder, Sherry is driving home from Parker Center and hears the report of the murder on her police radio. Mark's affair with Rachel and Sherry's public confrontation with Rachel destroys Sherry's self-respect, her marriage and ruined her career, ultimately resulting in Sherry leaving the LAPD. Sherry leaves bitter as multiple people, including her good friend Michael Tao, knew about the affair and never told her. DDA Hobbs would note years later that people tended to forget that Sherry had once been a great detective in the aftermath of the murders and the scandal. Over the next twelve years, despite Mark's affair with Rachel and the fact that he is still in love with her, Sherry and Mark never divorce. Sherry remains deeply bitter about Mark's continuing love for Rachel and often fights with him about it, particularly whenever the Reese Murders are brought up again, resulting in Sherry banishing Mark from their house to their boat. Due to Mark's history of affairs, Sherry always remains suspicious of Mark having another one whenever he has a beautiful woman around. In 2016, after Tamika Weaver and her son Jeremiah Barnes were murdered with the same gun from the Reese Murders, the murder investigation was reopened. On the prodding of "Firearms" Francine, Detective Amy Sykes of the LAPD's Major Crimes Division visits Mark to hear his theory of the murders. The two are interrupted by Sherry who clearly suspects Mark of having an affair with Sykes. Mark, correctly, tells Sherry that the situation is not what she thinks, but Sherry angrily retorts that he has no idea of what she is thinking. After the murder weapon is found in Daniel Price's church, Sykes visits Mark's boat again where he warns her against making too much noise as his "very jealous wife" is sleeping and she doesn't hide her gun in a cooler like he does. Following the murder of Emile Fisher, Mark claims to Sykes that he was with Sherry in a three hour argument at the time of the murder. Having learned of Mark's affair, Captain Sharon Raydor decides that it gives both Mark and Sherry motive to murder Rachel Gray. Sherry is brought in for questioning and reacts icily towards Sykes and bitterly towards everyone else. Sherry explains how she was aware of the affair and Rachel had told her that she'd moved on when Sherry had confronted her. Though surprised by the fact that the LAPD found the Uzi from the Reese Murders, Sherry refuses to discuss the situation much and leaves after revealing that she has no idea where Mark was at the time of any of the murders and she refuses to be his alibi. Days later, Sherry is brought in again after its suspected that she murdered Rachel out of jealousy. Sherry pointedly refuses to speak with Sykes and is instead questioned by Tao and Provenza. Sherry admits to suspecting Mark of having an affair and having learned of it through his work email. Sherry continues to be bitter during questioning, stating that she hadn't learned of it from her good friend Michael Tao who tries to defend his actions. Sherry bitterly adds that all of Mark's passwords are their wedding anniversary but she hadn't needed them as Mark never logged off of his computer despite it being LAPD policy. After realizing that Stephanie Dunn is the killer, Sharon uses Sherry to help expose Stephanie's actions. During a "briefing" with Assistant Chief Taylor, the Major Crimes detectives point out how Sherry has the motive and the shooting skills as a former cop to commit the murders. To spring their trap, Jesus "Lil Wheezy" Marquez is brought out and shown a feed of Sherry from the interrogation room. As its being claimed that Lil Wheezy saw their killer who was a woman, he is asked to identify Sherry as the woman he saw. Lil Wheezy states that Sherry is not the woman he saw before "recognizing" Stephanie as the actual killer. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 4 * * * Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 4 Category:LAPD